


The Worst Pain Of All

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic - canon compatible</p><p>Meeting You Was Fate, Becoming Your Friend Was A Choice, But Falling In Love With You... I Had No Control Over.</p><p>If You're Going To Marry Someone You Might As Well Marry Your Best Friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Pain Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic - canon compatible
> 
>  
> 
> **Meeting You Was Fate, Becoming Your Friend Was A Choice, But Falling In Love With You... I Had No Control Over.**
> 
>  
> 
> **If You're Going To Marry Someone You Might As Well Marry Your Best Friend.**
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Would I really be wasting time on a fanfiction website if I was J.K Rowling?
> 
> I didn't think so...
> 
> I don't own the two quotes either

I've been through a lot of pain in my life. I've been tortured, teased, hit, been pregnant twice and I have injured myself more times than you can imagine. But the worse pain I've ever been through wasn't physically painful or mentally painful but emotionally painful. It happened in my sixth year at Hogwarts, when of my my best friends and the boy who I had fallen in love with, Ron Weasley, started going out with my room mate Lavender Brown. It upset me because she knew I loved him and yet she still threw herself at him. You may think it wasn't really love but lust, but believe me it was love. Lust is where you find someone attractive but you won't always feel you have a real future, that's what Ron and Lavender had. But love is where you feel butterflies in your stomach every time you see them, where you can imagine a future with them and not regret it and love is blind, you can't help who you fall in love with it just happens, that's what Ron and I have. Ron may have been part of the cause of the worse pain I have ever felt and the person who could anger me the most but that didn't ever stop me from loving him. Ron says he feels the same. Ron and I did end up admitting our feelings to each other after the final battle (and the day of our first real kiss) but it was hard and scary and I hope I never do anything that hard and scary again, I think I felt more confident in the battle. We still love each other and we love each other more every day. All I hope is that our children, Rose and Hugo, find their other half, just like Ron and I.

I may have been through the worst pain in my life with Ron, but I have also been through the best times of my life with him, especially the day I became Mrs. Hermione Weasley.


End file.
